


Art for Something Human

by DeancebraArt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Cyborgs, Fluff, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Origami, cyborg!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeancebraArt/pseuds/DeancebraArt
Summary: Art for Something Human:(Partly summary stolen from the amazing story, link in notes)"Cyborgs have been dubbed the greatest advancement of biomedical engineering, and many would describe them as revolutionary and extraordinary. Dean Winchester, however, has his own choice words about them and that is that they're friggin' creepy. Now his brother might say that his "cyborgphobia" is a mixed result of some adolescent trauma bullshit and the circumstances around their father's death, but Dean's pretty sure his squeamishness is more to due with the fact that they are human corpses that are running on computer software. They're a B rated horror movie just waiting to happen!"





	Art for Something Human

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is gonna be one of my longer notes. I first of all want ya all to go check out the story that was inspired by my art. It is amazing and deserves all the love. The author is new to the fandom, so go give them a very warm welcome! 
> 
> I don't think I can tell you enough about how good an experience this has been. [NikkiSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiSage/pseuds/NikkiSage) has gone well overboard my expectations, both in terms of the story that came out in the end, and in their respect for me and my art. 
> 
> So do you want cute slowburn, awesome characterization and damned good writing? This is your story. [Click here to go read it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184305/chapters/45602719)

Poster which is based on an edited version of my original art as well as a drawing of two hands and a dandelion which plays a special role in Castiel's memories. 

  


_"They took my wings," the Cyborg said. Dean hadn't known Cyborgs could have wings, nor that they could talk. Or have so damned blue eyes._ was the original prompt I posted along with this piece of art:  


After reading the story and their first meeting I decided to edit the art to see if I could make it fit the scene described better, which ended me with this:  


NikkiSage turned out to have a big desire for headers and dividers for the story. It makes them look nice and coherrent, so rather than focusing my time on additonal art, I went overbord with making headers and dividers based on the origami animals Castiel makes throughout the story. 

  



End file.
